1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Developed by Sony, Hitachi, Thomson (RCA), Philips, Matsushita (Panasonic), Toshiba and Silicon Image, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has emerged as the connection standard for HDTV and the consumer electronics market. HDMI is the first and only digital interface to combine uncompressed high-definition video, multi-channel audio and intelligent format and command data in a single digital interface.
According to the connection standard of HDMI, an HDMI cable assembly generally comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passages, a plurality of contacts disposed in the housing, a shielding shell surrounding the housing, a cable having a plurality of conductors terminated to the contacts and an insulated protecting cover molded over joint portions of the cable and the contacts. In addition, a spacer is provided to seal up rear openings of the passages during molding of the protecting cover. Generally, the spacer defines a plurality of though holes permitting tail portions of the contacts passing through to solder with the conductors of the cable. For achieving desired soldering effect, the tail portions and the conductors are supported by a rearwardly extending supporting plate. However, as conductors are respectively laid on the corresponding tail portions of the contacts in a moveable way, an additional aiding equipment is required to align and position the conductors during soldering process for ensuring soldering accuracy.
Hence, a cable assembly with improved alignment device is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.